Rain
by kittencupcake
Summary: The summer rain keeps falling. In the midst of this, four people become entangled in eachothers lives. Revolves around Yuffie, Tifa, Vincent and Cloud. TifaxCloud onesided, eventual Yuffentine.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, its characters, etc. I think we established that back in "All This and Vincent Too!".

**Author Note: **_Hey guys, it's great to be writing again. "Coming of Age" is on hiatus as I'm stuck in one of the middle chapters. The story of my life, really. . _

_Anyway, please read this and don't forget to review and give me feedback._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

It was 3am and pouring rain. The humid summers had finally hit Wutai. Too busy packing her things, the patter of the raindrops falling outside were unnoticed by Yuffie as she tossed her belongings around her room in a frenzy as she searched for the money she had stashed in her room years before.

Tifa sighed as she glanced outside the window. Leaning against the windowsill, she watched as Cloud rode into the distance, unaware that she was even awake. She examined the note he had left her a fourth time. He may not be returning this time.

Vincent was wandering the streets, searching. He no longer had a purpose in Nibelheim. With a sigh of resignation, he dialled a few numbers in his PHS and began his journey to what was left of Midgar.

Change was in the air.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_End chapter. I'm just setting the stage for something big._


	2. Summer Rain

**Disclaimer: **Again, I own a substantial amount less than I would like of Final Fantasy VII and its characters.

**Author Note: **_The story begins here. Show your support and review this story if you'd like to see it keep going._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Summer Rain**

Tifa had finally crawled back into bed, her pillow wet with tears. The heat of the summer and the sudden emptiness of her home made her restless. She closed her eyes anyway, in vain, hoping she could get some rest. She was both thankful and an infinite amount of times more lonely knowing that Marlene and Denzel were away for this, they'd both moved in with Barrett. God knows he'd been lonely without Marlene and had nothing but time for them these days. He'd even bought a bigger place for them all.

She was startled as she heard a frantic banging at the front door of the Seventh Heaven. Who on earth would be here at this hour? Tifa snuck down the stairs and peered through the door to see who it was.

"Yuffie…?" her throat was already dry from her crying but seeing the girl in such a state made that lump in her throat return.

"Can I come in?" asked Yuffie in a tiny voice, droplets of water and tears dripping off her already drenched frame.

Tifa nodded and took her things upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was finally daylight. Yuffie was covered in towels, still drying off her clothes from the rain outside. Her things were now scattered around the apartment on top of the Seventh Heaven and the two were downstairs, sipping coffee. She took a sip and screwed up her face, it was still too bitter for her taste. However, instead of asking for a hot chocolate, she poured as much sugar as she could into it, rendering it drinkable.

"Funny weather we've been having." She mused after what felt like an eternity of silence. Tifa forced a smile.

"Yeah…"

She noticed that their mugs were now empty and busied herself with the washing up, leaving Yuffie sitting on a barstool and examining the walls. A few minutes passed and she returned, more composed and more awake after the caffeine hit.

"I take it this isn't your usual friendly visit…" she started, wiping dust off the bar, "So what brings you here, does your father know where you are?"

"Godo died." Yuffie replied bluntly. She turned her face away from Tifa to hide her eyes welling with tears.

More silence as Tifa took in what had just been said.

"So that makes you…"

"…the new leader?" Yuffie cut her off, "hardly. People want change, they want to elect a new leader. All the royalty left from Wutai have nowhere to go."

Tifa nodded. It made sense that they'd want to elect their own leaders as things changed in society. But to leave Yuffie with nothing? Tifa slammed her hand on the bar with frustration.

"It's settled then, you're staying here." She exclaimed.

"What will Cloud think…?"

Tifa's face softened for a moment, only a moment, before she returned to her decided grin.

"He's not here. We'll deal with it when he comes back."

After a few hours of unpacking her things, Yuffie realised she had hardly any essential things, only clothing and money. The eighteen year old hastily grabbed an umbrella and walked down to the nearby shops to buy the things she lacked while Tifa began preparing to open the bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vincent grimaced as Cloud continued talking to him over the PHS.

"I cannot help you… I suggest you ask Yuffie." he replied, hanging up immediately after. Cloud was being vague and unusually secretive, he kept asking something about some rare kind of materia. Yuffie would be able to help him, wouldn't she? But the fact that he had left Tifa completely alone didn't sit well with him. He had nearly reached Edge as it was, it would only make sense to see that she was alright.

After another half hour, he was finally in the city centre. He only had one thing he needed to do before he headed for the Seventh Heaven.

"Food." He said softly. When had he last eaten?

He walked into a small café, watching his surroundings while waiting for his order. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned instinctively, grasping the his ornate gun from underneath his cape. Instead of a look of fear, he was greeted by an amused smile.

"Still as on guard as ever, huh Vince?" teased Yuffie, as she pulled up a seat next to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_End chappie._

_Things are happening, Vincent is TALKING but Cloud has still not had much of a mention. This will be fixed VERY soon._

_x_


End file.
